


I Won't

by kyliebellarke



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyliebellarke/pseuds/kyliebellarke
Summary: Lydia dreams of a boy, dreams that feel like memories. At first she doesn't recognize him, until she realizes who he is. Stiles. She remembers him. *my prediction of how Lydia will come to remember Stiles in season 6, also my idea of the letter written to her.





	

Lydia tossed and turned in bed as she had vivid dreams of a boy she didn't quite know. She saw herself holding his hand, he had saved her. But Scott was the one who saved her, wasn't he? Lydia saw her launch herself into his arms when Aiden died. Yet no one was there to hold her when her heart broke.   
Lydia was filled with emotions she couldn't understand. These dreams did not feel like dreams at all. They felt like memories. Lydia laid against this mysterious' boy's shoulder in the back of a jeep. None of her friends owned a jeep...why could she remember the way his shirt felt? The way he smelled? How could she remember a dream?  
Lydia saw him, she was leaned over top of his body when Allison died. In her mind, she was alone, but she laid there thinking, why would she have been in the hallway alone, and not up with Scott? What had stopped her....maybe this boy wasn't a dream.   
She tried to fall deeper into sleep so that she would stop dreaming, but more and more thoughts of his boy came into her mind. He was so gentle with her, so caring, so kind. She wished he was real. In the next moment she was in the locker room. He was panicking, losing his breathe, and she could feel herself growing scared for her. Lydia kissed him.   
That's all it took. Every memory she had of him flashed in her mind. She saw it all. When she pretended she didn't know who he was. The first shot he made in lacrosse. How many times he saved her, over and over again. How he wouldn't stop fighting for her when she was in Eichen House.   
"You'll forget me," he said.   
Lydia now remembered this conversation in his car. She remembered the look on his face, the absolute fear in his eyes. She could recall the way her heart beat rapidly out of her chest.   
"I won't," she said with such confidence.   
Lydia's eyes shot open. Her heart felt like it had just been smashed into a hundred pieces then sewn back together within a moment.   
"Stiles!" She yelled.   
Lydia's mom came running in the door.   
"Honey! What is it? What's a - stiles?" Her mom asked.   
"I have to find him," Lydia cried, "I have to find him."  
Her mom stared at her puzzled. She had no idea who this Stiles person was, or how Lydia knew of him.   
"Honey, you're just having a bad dream, go back to bed." She said, and planted a kiss on her cheek.   
When her mother left the room Lydia got up. She flicked on her light and started scrambling through her drawers. Something here had to be his. She found a letter in his bag that had her name on it.   
Lydia   
She opened it. The writing was easily recognizable. Stiles.   
Lydia,   
I have loved you since the third grade. when I first saw you, you had this little pink dress on. Your shoes were blue. Your hair was in a braid straight down your back. When I saw you then, I knew. She was the girl for me.   
I never wanted to tell you how I felt because I saw you look at me, and I saw you look at boys like Jackson, Aiden and Parrish. I didn't compare. I still don't. But Lydia, I may not be the kind of guy a girl like you falls in love with, but I will love you much more than anyone ever could.   
You have been the girl for me since day one. I've been with people, hell I've maybe even loved people. But I always loved you. The love I have for you will outshine any other. Hopefully one day, you will find a place in your heart for me too.   
Because I have a plan, you will fall in love with me one day, believe me. I will become the man you need to be me. We will get married, live in a house near Scott so he can visit our beautiful children with your beautiful hair, or your beautiful eyes. I wouldn't care if they didn't look like me at all, because I would be surrounded by your beauty.   
Please, give us a shot. I will be the best man ever, I will be the man you need. I will love you unconditionally. Always.   
Love,   
Stiles.  
Lydia slumped against her wall. Leaned her head back and cried. This morning she didn't even know who he was. This moment, she felt all the love she had for him. She never told him, she knew he loved her, and she never told him.   
And now she might never get the chance.   
"No," Lydia said to herself.   
She was going to find Stiles. This time, she was going to save him.


End file.
